The invention relates to a safety system and to a method for activating a safety system.
Traffic in manufacturing plants and warehouses is often lively, yet traffic safety is usually inadequate. Also varying guides and unmarked routes cause problems in communication and impair safety at work. Vehicles and work machines may have a backup beeper, for example, as a warning device which is usually activated automatically when in reverse. On top of the roof of a work machine there may also be a warning light beacon that emits yellow flashing light when the work machine is moving in an area where there are people or other traffic.
A disadvantage of these prior art warning devices is that a backup beeper, for example, may not necessarily be audible inside industrial plants, in particular as people wear hearing protectors there. The light of a warning beacon on top of a work machine roof does not reach around a corner and is therefore not able to provide warning when aisle crossings are approached from different directions at the same time. A further problem with the prior art warning devices is that the yellow light they emit may easily be confused with yellow warning lights of cleaning machines or other work machines.